The Legand of one eyed Jack
by Jpbake
Summary: When A monster known as one eyed Jack are capturing members of the Tiny Toon gang from a summer camp The Mystery Gang are the only ones who can solve this mystery
1. Chapter 1

Tiny Toons and Scooby Doo in, The Legend of one eyed Jack.

It was an average night at the Acme Acres summer camp. The campers were gathered around a campfire and there camp leader Foghorn Leghorn was telling a horror story.

"The boy, I say the boy was running for his life." Foghorn was saying. "He knew the monster was right on his trail. He ran through the woods till he felt he couldn't run no more. He turned around only to see the monster one eyed jack was still behind him. He kept on running until he reached a dead end he turned around and new he was trapped he tried climbing the wall but it was no use. One eyed Jack grabbed him. His friends could hear his screams from a distance and they ran to try to find him. But all they found was his shoes in a pool of blood. They searched for days but could never find him but they never again went to that forest in fear that the monster was still there. Years past and eventually the forest were turned to this very summer camp, where some say one eyed Jack still roams and hunts today."

All the campers were shivering in fear but furrball was the most scared. He was hiding under his sleeping bag.

"Don't worry furrball, "Merry Melody said. "That story wasn't real."

"Of course it wasn't real" Foghorn laughed. "It just an old legend that been told around this camp for years. That story is about as real as the Loch Ness Monster."

Hearing that made Furrball feel better but little did they know that something was watching them from the forest then all of a sudden the creature popped from the bushes right into the middle of the group. The creature was one eyed Jack. All the campers screamed. Even Foghorn screamed. "One Eyed Jack He's real, I say He's real. Every chicken for themselves."

They were all running for the lives, Furrball was the one running the fastest; But One Eyed Jack was chasing him. He Chased Furrball to one of the campers' cabins Furrball ran inside but One Eyed Jack got inside also and cornered Furrball so he couldn't escape. Furrball screamed in fear as the monster closed in on him and grabbed him. The campers heard Furrball's scream and ran toward the cabin but Furrball nor the monster was anywhere to be found but what they did find scared them all. In the ransacked cabin there were some words scratched into the walls in red that read

One Eyed Jack Lives!

The next day a bus carrying the Tiny Toons gang was driving down the highway. They were heading for the Acme Acres summer camp.

"Oh this is going to be awesome." Buster said. Two weeks of fun. Fishing, hiking, Water skiing."

"I can't wait to lay by the lake and work on my tan. "Babs said.

"I can't wait to go skinny dipping in the lake myself." Plucky said.

"Like ew! That's so gross Plucky." Shirley said.

"I'm kidding" Plucky said. "I'll were trunks.

"Well I'm just hoping they have dinner ready." Hampton said. "I'm starving."

"I second that" Dizzy said.

"I'm can't wait to get some alone time, Just me and Shirley looking at the stars." Fowl mouth said. Shirley slapped him with her purse.

"Like dream on Fowl Mouth." Shirley said.

"I'm just hoping we aren't the only campers" Fifi said. "I'm hoping there are some cute skunk hunks at the camp."

"I'm can't wait to get there and find some cute forest animals to hold and squeeze" Elmyra said holding and squeezing Plucky.

"You're choking me." Plucky said in pain.

"Whatever your reason we can all agree this is going to be the best summer vacation ever." Buster said. And they all agreed.

Meanwhile a few miles up the road there was a van seeming to go the same way it had mystery Inc. written on it and inside there was four collage aged kids and a talking dog.

"Oh boy Hollywood here we come." Shaggy said.

"Yeah I can't wait to go shopping in all the great malls over there." Daphne said.

"Forget the malls I can't wait to hit the great restaurants.

"Re too." Scooby said licking his lips

"Plus I also can't wait to see some celebrities. I can't wait to meet my dream girl Scarlet Johanson and showing her the town." Shaggy said

"Shaggy the chances of us even meeting Scarlet Johanson are slim enough. The chances of her going on a date with you are one in 10 billion." Velma said while Scooby laughed

"Besides wouldn't it be her showing you the town considering we don't know our way around Hollywood?" Daphne said.

"Say what you want ladies but I have come prepared I am wearing my lucky Tux sure to make Scarlet Johanson fall madly in love with me." Shaggy said

"Come on Shaggy I've seen prison suits more stylish than that hideous looking thing. Black and white doesn't look good on you at all."

"I just hope we make it to Hollywood. I don't recognize any of these places." Velma said.

"I'm doing as the map says." "Freddy said.

"Let me see that map" Velma said grabbing the map from Freddy then she looked at it. "Freddy you had the map upside down. We are going in the complete wrong direction We're not in Hollywood we are in some weird place called Acme Acres!"

"Look it's no big deal guys." Freddy said. "There looks like some camp site coming up I will stop and ask for directions up there." Then they pulled up to the camp site and got out. They saw somebody painting the outside of one of the cabins and approached him.

"excuse me sir." Freddy started to say.

"What do you want?" The guy said as he turned around except it wasn't a human it was a black Duck.

"Zoinks a talking Duck!" Shaggy said.

"Yeah a ralking ruck!" Scooby said in fear jumping into Shaggy's arms.

"So? The Duck said. "You have a talking dog."

"Rog? Where?" Scooby said turning around.  
"Sorry my name is Daffy Duck I work here what can I help you with?

"We got lost headed to Hollywood can you give us directions back there?" Freddy said.

"If you want directions some place you have to see our camp president Bugs. He has a big map in his office his office is that direction. He said pointing left."

"Thank you." Velma said then they headed that way but Scooby accidently tripped over the white paint that Daffy was using to paint the cabin. Next thing he knew he had white paint all down his back and on the ground.

"Watch it!" Daffy said.

"Sorry about that he didn't mean to." Daphne said.

"Ooh I hate my job." Daffy said as he stormed off.

They finally got to the office where they saw a rooster arguing with Bugs.

"I quite, I say quite! This place isn't safe with that overgrown Jackalope running around!"

"Come on Foghorn lets be reasonable." Bugs said.

"My minds made up!" Foghorn said. "This place is as safe as camp blood on the thirteenth on a Friday. I'm out of here. "

Then Foghorn stormed of and bumped into Shaggy. "Out of my way boy!" He said "Boy's about as alert as a blind mole in the daylight.

"This place is weird." Velma said.

"Tell me about it."

"Excuse me are you Bugs?" Freddy asked the rabbit.

"Yes I am" Bugs said.

"We are trying to get to Hollywood can you get us directions?"

"Yes just go south for 2 hours on the Freeway then take a left at the exit then drive that way for 1 hour and you will arrive to Hollywood.

"Thank you." Freddy said but then they heard what sounded like air escaping then they ran outside to see that their tires were slashed.

"Our tires!" Velma said "They've been slashed"

"Oh no not again!" Bugs said.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

Some weird stuff has been happening since that creature One eyed Jack has came around.

"What do you mean creature?" Velma asked?

"A long time ago. "Bugs said. "there was this Jack rabbit that was born bigger then any normal Jack Rabbit. He was a outcast because of his size and was forced to defend for himself. Well one day on as stormy night he was crossing the road when he was hit by the van of this mad scientist. He was killed instantly. Well the scientist took him to his lair well he combined him with the horns of a Jackalope hoping to make him part of his group of combined species. He brought him back to life but as a monster. He got loose attacked the Scientist and escaped. Years past and the scientist has since kicked the bucket and the forest has been turned into this camp site but One eyed Jack is still believed to roam this forest to this very day attacking whoever he runs into."

He finished telling about one eyed Jack and Scooby and Shaggy was holding onto each other shaking in fear.

"So you believe that he has survived all these years and is attacking your camp?" Velma asked. "Well he struck last night and made off with one of our campers he even wrote on the cabin wall One Eye Jack Lives." Bugs said.

"Well gang looks like we have another mystery to solve." Freddy said.

"Why can't we go anywhere without having to solve mysteries? Shaggy asked.

"I have often wondered that myself." Freddy said.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly a Bus pulled into the camp carrying the Tiny Toons. Buster came out first.

"Oh boy finally we're here."

"Yeah." Babs said stepping out of the bus next.

"Who are they?" Daphne asked Bugs.

"Those are some of our campers." Bugs said.

"Hi I'm Buster Bunny." Buster said coming up to the Mystery gang.

"And I'm Babs Bunny." Babs said.

"No Relation." They both said.

"Let's hope not." Freddy whispered to Shaggy.

Plucky came out next.

"Yahoo, Finally 2 weeks but nothing but swimming in the camp river last one in is a rotten egg." Plucky said running out of the bus looking for the river only to be stopped by Bugs.

"Hold it mister there will be plenty of time to swimming but you just got here you have to unpack first."

"Fine." Plucky grumbled as he started carrying his bags to the cabin.

"Hi I'm Freddy." Freddy said to Plucky.

I'm Plucky are you our camp guide?" Plucky said.

"I don't know am I?" Freddy asked Bugs.

"Well we are short on employees so would you guys like to work here till you get your van fixed?"

"We'd be glad to." Velma said.

"But what about our van? And Hollywood?" Shaggy asked

"Yeah what about Rollywood?" Scooby said

"Hey as long as we're here we might as well help out. At least till we get some new tires for our van." Freddy said.

Fowl mouth came out next.

"Hi there. I'm Fowl mouth Dadgummit. Have you seen my dadgum girl Shirley around here? She was supposed to come out with me Dadgummit. "

"Like I am not your girl and I'm right here stupid." Shirley said stepping out of the bus.

"Dadgum you are my dadgum girl." Fowl mouth yelled back.

"Is that all you can say. Dadgum."

"No I can also say sh." Fowl mouth started to say but Shirley quickly covered his mouth.

"Please don't make him start. We will lose our G rating if you do."

Fifi came out next and saw the white stripe that Scooby still had on his back from the paint that he tripped over.

"OO La La. A pretty skunk hunk." She said and started running toward Scooby. "Hold me!"

"Yipe!" Scooby said and started running.

Fifi caught him though and started kissing him.

"Fifi that's not a skunk." Babs said running up to there.

"It's not" Fifi said still holding on to Scooby who was crying.

"No it's Scooby." Daphne said He accidently got some paint on him.

"Humph." Fifi said letting go of Scooby who ran and hid behind Shaggy. "Pretending you're a skunk. How uncool, how mean, how unfunny." She said and marched off.

"Sorry about that she thinks anybody with a white stripe is a male skunk. "

"Your relling me." Scooby said still hiding behind Shaggy.

Out next came Elmyra. "Ooh what a cut little doggy woggy."

"Yipe!" Scooby said in terror at the sight of Elmyra and once again ran for his life.

"Doggy come back I just want to hug you." Elmyra said running after Scooby. Bugs stopped her though.

"Elmyra what have I told you about chasing after animals." Bugs said.

"Not to do it." She said.

"Exactly."

"Scooby come back" Shaggy yelled running after Scooby.

"Yippee Summer camp. Where's the food I'm Starved." Dizzy said

"I'm Hungry too." Hampton said.

"Well it is about lunch time right don't you take are campers to the cafeteria for lunch." Bugs told Freddy and the gang.

"Food that's best news I've heard all day." Shaggy said finally coming back with Scooby.

"Yeah!" Scooby agreed licking his lips.

Then they all went to the cafeteria. Shaggy and Scooby were about to help themselves to some of the food but Velma grabbed them.

"Sorry guys but we are camp employees right now which means no eating till the campers are served first so into the kitchen you two." Velma said.

"AAAAHH Man!" Shaggy and Scooby both said as they went to help serve the food.

Daffy was also serving but he didn't seem to be in as much of a jolly mood.

"Hey you crazy kids this isn't a playground no running in the cafeteria!" Daffy yelled to the kids who came in running.

"I swear these kids are going to send me into an early grave." Daffy said.

"Come on it can't be that bad." Daphne said.

"Oh yeah?" Daffy said. "How would you like it to deal with wild and screaming kids week after week? Forcing to clean up after them making sure they don't get themselves in trouble. Having food and other things thrown at you. I hate working here. But the only reason I stay is because of the money, that's it. Sometimes I wish this place would be closed down so I can leave this crummy place."

Five minutes later when they had served all the campers Daffy told the gang. "Now if you excuse me I need to order some new tires for your van. At least it will be as noisy as listening to those noisy little brats." Then he left.

"Hmm there's something fishy about Daffy." Velma said.

"Besides the fact that he smells like he hasn't took a bath in a week?" Shaggy asked laughing.

"Yes shaggy besides that." Velma said while Scooby just laughed. "I'm talking about the fact that he really wishes this place would be shut down. He admits that he doesn't like the campers."

"You don't think he would be the one responsible for the disappearance of the campers do you?" Daphne asked."

"I'm just saying it's possible that he could be involved." Velma said.

"Can we eat now? We have served all the campers and me and Scooby are starving?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes shaggy you two can go ahead and eat." Velma said.

"Yay." Shaggy said and he and Scooby ran to the buffet table grabbed two of everything that was in the buffet line and started chowing down. They made such a scene that all the campers were looking at them. Some with grossed out looks on their faces due to the fact that they were eating like slobs and some with shock and amazement While some left because they couldn't stand to look at the scene. Freddy put his hand over his face in embarrassment at the way they were eating.

"Wow I haven't seen anybody eat like that since Dizzy devil." Buster said.

"When it comes to eating me and Scooby are pros" Shaggy said.

"Yeah, pros." Scooby agreed.

"Interesting." Plucky said "That gives me an idea. How you like would to challenge are man Dizzy Devil in an eating contest at the end of the week. To prove who the biggest eater is?"

"I don't know." Shaggy said "I don't want to humiliate the fella."

"Trust me." Plucky said. "Dizzy is a master. He'll eat anything. Right Dizzy?"

"Yeah. Me eat anything. Me like to eat." Dizzy said.

"Great!" Plucky said. "Shaggy and Scooby VS Dizzy. For the title of the biggest eater. This Saturday.

But while they were still eating there was a creature lurking underneath the camp. One Eyed Jack, and he was searching for his next victim. He peaked through the crack of the floor then there in the cafeteria he crashed through the wooden floor and onto one of the cafeteria tables. All the campers there was screaming.

"What is that?!" Babs screamed.

The monster looked around then he grabbed Fowlmouth who was frozen in fear but still screaming.

"Grab that monster!" Freddy said and The gang tried to grab One Eyed Jack but he jumped into the whole that he made and vanished.

"Wh-wh-what was that? Fifi asked shivering.

"I don't know but we're going down there." Freddy said. Come Shaggy and Scooby."

"Wait? You want us to go down there?" Shaggy asked who was shivering in fear. But before he could protest Velma grabbed him by the arm and drug him down there. Bugs went to and they went down the whole and searched for a few minutes but they reached a dead in and what they saw written in the wall in red on the underground tunnel that the monster wrote made them all gasp in fear.

Be Afraid! Be Very Afraid!

"Bugs Who did this?" Freddy asked.

"The same demon who slashed your van tires and been stealing my campers." Bugs said. "One Eyed Jack!"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day all the campers were asking Bugs questions about the incident.

"What was that thing?" Babs asked.

"Is this camp safe?" Buster asked.

"When's lunch?" Hampton asked.

"Blaah." Dizzy said.

"Attention campers." Bugs said. I am fully aware of the situation and I assure you I got a team working to catch the monster. The Mystery gang is professionals who are experts at catching monsters. I assure you with them on the case there is nothing to be afraid of. The camp activities will still go on as schedule."

"Don't worry Ducky I'll keep you safe from that nasty old monster!" Elmyra told Plucky Holding him and squeezing me."

"You're hurting me!" Plucky said gasping for air.

"Well I'm not taking any chances with that one eyed freak on the loose. I'm not going to be its next victim. I'm out of here. Who's with me?" One of the campers said. Most of the campers agreed and called their moms to pick them up. Soon only the Tiny Toons were the only campers left.

Bugs was watching the campers leave and told Freddy and the gang. "What am I going to do? This camp is not safe as long as One Eyed Jack is roaming around.

"I'll take it off your hands!" A mysterious voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw a guy driving up in a Limo.

"Who's that?" Freddy asked.

"That's Montana Max he's been trying to buy the camp for months." Bugs said. Scooby growled at Max. "I told you the camp's not for sell." He told Max.

"Yes but that was before you had a monster problem." Max said. "I couldn't help but notice that a lot of your campers are leaving because they're scared of the monster."

"Get yourself lost Max. AS long as I'm in charge you're never getting your nasty hands on this camp."

"Suit yourself, But be warned Bugs. That monster is going to continue to take campers. You're better off selling this place to me. I can tear it down and turn it into a mall." Max said. "Then the monster will go away forever."

"Get out of my camp Max" And with That Max walked back to his Limo But not before Velma noticed something in Max's pocket. It appeared that Max was Carrying a Pocket knife in his pants pocket. Velma thought about that for a minute and went to see Daffy who was working on their van.

"Hey Daffy you got a minute?" Velma asked.

"Yeah what do you want?" daffy said.

"Was wondering how long it would take to get new tires for our van?"

"New tires will be shipped in tomorrow and you should be good to go." Daffy said

"Do by any chance have the tires that were slashed?" Velma asked.

Daffy showed her the tires and Velma got a good look at them. Then she called the gang. When the gang arrived she showed them what she found.

"See the slashed marks?" She told them. "These cut marks looks like they were done by a small knife. The same size of knife that Max was carrying in his pocket. Guys I think we have ourselves a new suspect in this case.

The rest of the day went as scheduled. The Toons went canoeing, Rock climbing and hiked in the mountains. After a long day the Toons were talking about they're day.

"We had a great day no?" Fifi said.

"Yeah, until Plucky had to tip the boat over." Shirley said.

"I said I was sorry." Plucky said.

"I'm just glad we haven't had any signs of the monster today." Buster said.

"Yeah maybe Freddy and the others chased the monster off." Babs said.

"Well I didn't get time to look for any cute cuddly animals." Elmyra said.

"Thank goodness, you would of scared them all off." Buster said

"I hope so that monster made me wet myself when I saw it." Hampton said

All the toons looked at him with a grossed out look on their face.

"What?" Hampton said.

That night when all the campers went back to their own individual cabins there was a creature lurking in the dark. It was One Eyed Jack and he was hunting for its next victim. It walked by each cabin looking in to see which camper it wanted to nab. It walked into Dizzy's cabin and went up to where he was sleeping. Dizzy woke up and saw the monster standing over him. Dizzy screamed but the monster grabbed him. Fifi who was sleeping in the Cabin right next to him heard struggling.

"What was that?" She thought and ran outside to see what was going on she ran over to Dizzy's cabin and opened the door and what she saw made her scream in fear. She screamed so loud everybody ran outside to see what the matter was.

"What's the matter Fifi?" Daphne asked.

Fifi was shivering and stuttering in fear but she was finally able to say "One Eyed Jack."

"Oh no, not again!" Bugs said.

Everybody looked at the cabin and they was terrified by what they saw the cabin was ransacked there was signs of a struggle and there was more words that looked to be smeared in blood that read.

One Eyed Jack Strikes Again!


	4. Chapter 4

The next day the camp ran as usual. The Mystery Inc. gang took the campers fishing at the Lake. Plucky was betting Buster he could catch more fish than him.

"Bet I could catch more fish then you." Plucky said.

"In your dreams duck." Buster said.

Even though Bugs was trying to keep last night's event quite, Babs and Fifi couldn't help but to talk about it.

"What do you think happened to poor Dizzy?" Fifi asked.

"Probably became dinner for that evil Beast. I mean you saw what was written on that wall. It was written in Blood whatever happened to him it wasn't pretty." Babs said. "What a gruesome way to go."

While they were talking Elmyra saw a frog hopping and decided to chase after it.

"Ooh what a pretty froggy woggy." Elmyra said. The frog hopped into the forest and Elmyra chased it, She ran into the forest were the frog hopped on a tree. Elmyra jumped to try to get it but the frog hopped away d Elmyra rammed into a tree.

"OW!" She said rubbing her head. She saw the frog was hopping deeper into the forest. Elmyra not wanting to lose the frog continued chasing after it.

Buster and Plucky were still fishing when Plucky suddenly felt a tug on his line.

"Hey I think I got something!" He tugged and eventually pulled it up. What he saw was a disappointment. It was a small fish not even enough for a meal.

"Hey Plucky seems a little small don't you think." Babs said.

"Well you can't catch the big ones right off the bat it takes the fun out of fishing." Plucky said pulling the fish off the line. "Isn't he just a cute little fish?" Plucky said rubbing the fishes head.

"Uh Plucky I wouldn't touch that fish if I was you" Buster started to say but before he finished saying it the Fish started biting him.

"OW! OOH! GET IT OFF! OW!" Plucky screamed as the fish was shredding his arm. "Finally he was able to through it back into the water.

"Because that was a Piranha!"

"Now he tells me!" Plucky said as Scooby and the gang was laughing.

"Hey Plucky I didn't know you had Pink Skin under those green feathers." Hampton said.

"Don't ever mention about it." Plucky said as his whole left arm was featherless.

Suddenly they heard a scream coming from the forest.

"That sounded like Elmyra!" Shirley said. As they all ran to the forest. They all searched until they saw Elmyra's shoes lying in what looked like a pool of blood.

"These are Elmyra's Shoes" Daphne said.

"I guess that means she's, dead." Shaggy said as he gulped. "One Eyed Jack got her!"

"Let's not jumped into any conclusions just yet." Velma said.

"Poor Elmyra." Babs said looking at the shoes in the ground.

Suddenly they heard a big roar coming from a distance.

"Please tell me that was your stomach Scooby." Shaggy said.

"Wasn't me." Scooby said.

Suddenly they heard the roar again and then One Eyed Jack jumped from the bushes.

"It's One Eyed Jack!" Babs said.

"Everybody run!" Fred said and they all ran.

They split up. The guys ran one way and the girls ran another way, trying to confuse the monster. It was the guys though that the monster fallowed. He chased them into the cafeteria were Buster and Plucky were waiting in Chefs uniforms. The led the monster into the cafeteria and sat him at a table were Hampton gave him a menu. The monster pointed at the chili and Hampton took the order and took it to the back. Shaggy and Scooby made the Chili were and they added a whole Jalapeno a whole Habanero and a whole bottle on Tabasco sauce. Hampton took it to the monster and the monster gulped the whole bowl down at once. Then noticed how hot the chili was and breathed fire. He grabbed for a drink but Fred replaced the water with hot coffee when the monster gulped that down he nearly exploded. They all laughed but the monster came back with an angry look on his face so they all decided to run.

Then the monster decided to chase the girls. The girls ran into the photo booth to hide. Then they noticed that it was a photo booth and put money in to take some photos. They took two Photos all smiling normal and smiling then they took one where they were making funny faces not knowing that the monster had snuck into the photo and was also smiling. Then the next picture showed them realizing the monster was in the picture and they were all screaming. Then they all ran out.

Then the monster was chasing the whole gang through this hallway of doors. They ran into one door and came out another then they ran into another door and came out another hopping on Pogo sticks. Then they came out another chasing the monster. Then each one of them came out on different doors. Shaggy and Scooby came out of one riding an ostrich the monster came out of one door riding a pig then they finally all met up in the middle and Buster said.

"Hey hold on a minute. We're not getting anywhere at this wait." Then they all ran out of that hallway.

The monster eventually chased them all into a cabin and they closed the door locking the monster out. They decided to try to block the doorway by pushing furniture in front of the door. Shaggy and Scooby handed them a chair, then another chair then somebody handed Shaggy a lamp. When Shaggy said thanks for the lamp they realized it was the monster.

"Zoinks it's the monster!" Shaggy said.

They were all screaming but Fifi decided she had enough.

"No more running I'll take this monster down myself." Fifi said

"Fifi are you nuts!" Babs said.

"No, now take cover and hold your breath." She said.

Then Fifi faced the monster and sprayed it with all she had. But the monster just stood there with an evil grin own its face and Fifi realized her spray didn't work. Then the monster grabbed Fifi and Jumped through the ceiling and vanished in thin air.

"FIFI!" Babs screamed but both Fifi and the monster were gone.

"There's nothing you can do now, she's gone." Velma said

"What are we going to do?" Babs said.

"I don't know." Velma said. "I just don't know."


	5. Chapter 5

That afternoon Daffy came up and told the gang that their tires had been fixed. Shaggy and Scooby decided to pack up their stuff and try to get out of there.

"What are you two doing?" Velma said.

"Well now that our van is taken care of we can leave this dreadful place and finally go to Hollywood." Shaggy said.

"Yeah, Hollywood." Scooby said

"And I'm coming with you." Plucky said bags in hand. "I'm not staying where somebody is trying to eat you up."

"Oh no you don't Plucky, you're staying here." Shirley said.

"You guys aren't going to leave us are you?" Babs asked.

"No we're not." Freddy said. "We're staying to get to the bottom of this mystery."

"Ah man." Shaggy, Scooby and Plucky said.

Then the Limo carrying Montana Max drove up into the camp. Bugs saw it and came out to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" Bugs said.

"I came back because I heard your monster problem is getting worse. I heard 2 more of your campers got snatched up this morning." Max said

"I told you last time. I'm not selling you the camp." Bugs said.

"Come on man don't be that way." Max said. "I'm trying to do a favor; the monster is not going away. I'm offering you 1 million dollars to hand the camp over to me and I can get rid of that monster with a bulldozer." Max said.

"No!" Bugs said.

"Let me talk to him." Daffy told Max. Then Daffy pulled Bugs off to the side.

"I think you should do as the man says." Daffy told Bugs. "The monster problem is only going to get worst and next time we might be the one to get captured.

"I'm not selling the camp Daffy. Not to him, not to anyone." Bugs said. Then he turned to Max and said the camps not for sell.

"You're making a huge mistake." Max said. "This camp can't survive without campers. More campers are going to vanish and soon you won't have any campers left."

"AS long as we have one camper here this place is staying." Bugs said. "Now get out." And with that Max left angry but he turned around and said "That monster is going to be back and he is going to snatch every last one of your campers and I will be back next time with lawyers who will force you to than this place over to me you can't win Bugs and you won't!" Then he drove off.

"So what do we do now?" Buster asked.

"Why don't you guys go and play or something. Shaggy and Scooby will keep an eye on them while we discuss the mystery with Bugs." Freddy said.

"Why us?" Shaggy asked.

"Because you work better with kids." Freddy said.

Then Freddy, Daphne, and Velma went into Bugs office and discussed the case.

"Please tell me you're close to solving the mystery." Bugs said.

"Well we have a couple suspects." Velma said. "The first and most obvious one is Montana Max."

"That wouldn't surprise me." Bugs said he's been trying to buy this camp off of me. Wouldn't surprise me at all if he is dressing up as a monster and kidnapping my campers.

"There is one other suspect we can't rule out either." Velma said. "You might not like to hear it but Daffy might be involved also."

"Daffy?" Bugs said in shock. "No he is just an employee; He wouldn't pull something off like this.

"But he has said how he doesn't like working here and would like to leave; this could be his way of trying to leave by chasing everybody off. I'm just saying it's possible." Velma said.

Just then the door slam open and Shaggy and Scooby with the rest of the toons walk in.

"Um guys you might want to come see this." Buster said

"What is it Buster?" Daphne asked.

"We've found something, something that might help with this mystery." Buster said

He took them to this spooky house on the camp when they got there they were surprised at what they saw. Stuffed trophies, what seemed to a lab for strange experiments, an experiment table. And animals body parts concealed in a jar.

"This place gives me the creeps." Hampton said.

"Me too let's leave." Shaggy said.

"I'm with you." Scooby agreed.

"This must be that mad scientist's place." Daphne said.

"The birth place of One Eyed Jack." Freddy said.

"How did you find this place?" Daphne asked

"We were just hiking with Shaggy and Scooby and we stumbled upon this house and decided to check it out." Buster said.

Suddenly the heard the roar of One Eyed Jack.

"It's him." Plucky said and he ran for the door to try to escape. But when he opened the door he saw the monster standing right in front of him. The Monster grabbed Plucky who was terrified.

"No don't take me, take Buster!" Plucky said. "He tastes better! Help!"

But the monster closed the door and locked the door and locked it and ran off with Plucky.

"PLUCKY!" Shirley screamed

"We got to get out of here!" Freddy said."

"How? The door's locked!" Babs said.

"I want to go home." Hampton said.

"I think I see a window we can exit through." Velma said. But it's so high we will need a ladder to get to it."

"Everybody split up and look for a ladder." Freddy said.

They all split up to find a ladder. Shirley went to a closet but the moment she opened the door she saw the monster was there. The monster grabbed Shirley and pulled her through the wall. All the gang heard was her screaming for help.

"Shirley!" Babs yelled back not knowing what had happened.

"We got to get out of here now." Buster said.

Hampton went to the kitchen he saw the refrigerator and went to it.

"I know I'm scared but I'm also so hungry." He said. He opened the refrigerator but the monster's hands came through it and grabbed him and drug him through the fridge and wall. All the gang heard was him screaming for help.

"Hampton!" Buster yelled out.

"We got to find that ladder." Freddy said.

"Found it." Babs said. "It was in the storage room.

Then they took it to the window and climbed out the window but right before Babs climbed out the monsters arm crashed through the wall and scratched Bab's leg.

"Babs!" Buster yelled as they all climbed out

"I'm ok let's run." They ran to the river were they saw some motorboats they jumped into a motorboat and started the engine and they zoomed off into they thought they were safe.

"Wow I'm glad to be out of that place." Buster said.

"Mo roo." Scooby said.

"Um guys." Babs said shaking scared.

"What is it Babs? Daphne said.

"Look!" She said pointing to the trees.

The trees had been marked on in red and they all had something different written on them. One said Run Away! Another said.

There's no out! Still another said.

I've got you now!

"I don't think I want to be searching for clues anymore." Velma said after seeing all those trees marked in red.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Shaggy said not knowing that One Eyed Jack was swimming below them. The monster's arm burst through the water and grabbed Babs by the leg.

"Babs!" Buster yelled grabbing for Babs arm and trying to pull her back into the boat.

"Help Me!" Babs said

"Everybody pull!" Freddy said. And they all grabbed Babs trying to pull her back into the boat. But eventually Bab's arms slipped from Buster's hands and she sank down into the water.

"No!" Buster yelled fixing to jump into the water "I got to go after her!"

"No!" Freddy said stopping him. "There's nothing you can do now! If you go after her the monster will get you too. She's gone Buster!"

"And so is everybody else." Buster thought.


	6. Chapter 6

The gang returned to the camp where Bugs was waiting for them.

"There you guys are where are the other campers?" he said. The gang hanged there head down low, and Bugs knew then what had happed.

"The camp is doomed then." He said.

"Maybe not." Freddy said. "I don't think the campers are really dead.

"Then where are they then?" Bugs said. But before Freddy could answer a familiar car pulled up. It was Montana Max's Limo. And this time he had some lawyers with him.

"I told you I would be back with lawyers." Montana Max said. Then Max looked and saw that only Buster was left from the remaining campers.

"Well look what we have here." Max said. "Looks like you're down to only one camper. Told you this would happen. Now if you don't agree to sell this camp over to me this time. I will take you to court and tell the entire country how you ignored the safety of your campers for your own selfish needs and allowed a monster to kill all but one of your campers. What do you think the parents will think about that? That you allowed the children to be killed because you were too stubborn to see the truth. They will file charges and you will be arrested for negligent and will go to prison for a long time. Now I am going to offer you three million dollars. Take it or I will take this incident to court. Either way I win."

Bugs hung his head knowing he had been defeated. "Fine." He said. "Give me the paper and I'll sign the deal.

"Smart man." Max said. Then he turned to one of his lawyers. "Johnson take Buster home where he is safe from this horrific place."

"Come along kid." Johnson said leading Buster to the car but buster pulled back.

"No!" Buster said. "I'm not leaving till I find Babs!"

"Your girlfriend is dead kid." Max said. "So is all the rest of your friends.

"No she's not!" Freddy said. "And neither is all the rest of the campers, and Bugs isn't sighing the camp over to you yet."

"I'm not?" Bugs asked confused

"No." Freddy said then he turned to Max. "Give us two hours! We'll have the monster caught as well as the campers found alive!"

"Fine! I'll give you two hours!" Max said. "But if even one camper is still missing by the time those two hours are up I will see to it that all of you are arrested for helping cover up a case of child endangerment."

"Deal!" Freddy said.

"Um I don't think you should have done that doc." Bugs said.

"Don't worry we've yet to have a case we didn't solve and I know where they are at? All we have to do is go back to the scene of the crime. And that place is the mad scientist place.

"You mean you want us to go back to that Spooky place that we just berley escaped with our lives?" Shaggy asked. "No way, count me out of that I'm, not going back there!"

"Me either." Buster said.

"Re either." Scooby said.

"Would you guys go in for a Scooby snack?" Daphne said taking out a box of Scooby snacks.

"Ok." Scooby and Shaggy said as Daphne handed them each a Scooby snack.

"How about you Buster, Scooby Snack?" Daphne said.

"Dog treats?" Buster said. "You are kidding me how can one of those things be worth going into a monster's evil lair? That's crazy."

Shaggy and Scooby gasped. "Don't ever insult the power of a Scooby snack." They said

"Come on Buster try one. You'll enjoy it." Daphne persuaded.

"Oh all right just to humor you guys." Buster said and he took one and ate it then his eyes went big his feet turned into rockets and he flew into the air and busted into fireworks

"Scooby Dooby Doo!" HE yelled and flew back to the ground in a big atomic explosion that caused a big mushroom cloud. As the dust settled Buster said

"Wow that was the best thing I ever tasted."

"See what I tell you." Shaggy said. "Don't ever question the power of a Scooby snack.

Then with that they were off to the House they just escaped from as Bugs, Montana Max and his two lawyers looked on.

Max just laughed. "They'll never find them. This place is as good as mine." He said with an evil grin on his face.

When they reached the scientist cabin Daphne asked. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"Anything." Velma said. "Secret passages trap doors, anything that might be used to keep the campers hostage."

"There aren't any secret passageways here." Buster said leaning against the wall. "That's a bunch of make believe stuff they use in movies." But then the wall he was leaning on opened up and left him falling down the stairs.

"Buster, you alright? Daphne asked

"Yeah, I found you secret passage way." Buster said in pain.

Then they all went down the dark and spooky staircase. Freddy turned on a flashlight so they could see where they were going.

"Wow this place is spooky." Shaggy said.

"They have to be around here somewhere." Velma said.

"Help!" a familiar voice said from the distance.

"That sounds like Babs!" Buster said running as fast as he could to where he heard the voice.

"Buster wait up." Freddy said running after him. They ran until they ran into a cave. And inside the cave was the campers being held in cages. Furrball, Fowlmouth, Dizzy, Fifi, Plucky, Shirley, Hampton, and Babs, Where all being held in a cage.

"You guys are all alive." Freddy said.

"Yeah, But who knows how long?" Plucky said. "No telling what that monster has in store for us.

Daphne noticed something hanging up in the wall. "Hey whats this Scooba diving kit doing here."

"I was wondering that myself." Fifi said.

"Hm. Something telling me this isn't a monster at all. Somethings telling me that the person who used that diving suite used it to capture Babs out of the boat. Velma said

"Hey wait." Daphne said noticing something As she was unlocking the cage. "Someone is missing. Where's Elmyra."

"Like I just assumed the monster ate her and some junk." Shirley said

"Wait a minute this case is just starting to make since." Velma said. "The monster wasn't trying to chase us off so they could have the land. IT was targeting the animals. "Elmyra was always chasing the animals while she was here. The same animals that got picked off by One Eyed Jack. Elmyra isn't in the cage trapped with you guys because she was the one in the monster suit capturing the animals.

"You saying Elmyra is the monster?" Buster asked.

"Indeed I am and we can prove it by capturing her."

"Way ahead of you." Freddy said I already have a plan in motion.

"I don't think so Freddy." Velma said. Your plans always seem to backfire and cause more damage then good."

"Then it's settled I'm making the plan." Buster said

"Your plans aren't any better." Babs said. "This time I'm doing the plan cause I want some payback."

"Girls think they know everything." Buster mumbled in discuss.

"Tell me about it." Freddy said in discuss also.

"All right here's the plan." Babs started to say as they all huddled near her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok" Babs said. "Everybody know the plan?"

"Yep" They all said.

"Ok now we just need to people to gain the monster's attention and lure him over here" Babs said.

"And how are we going to decide which two?" Shaggy asked.

"Simple" Babs said "We draw straws; the people with the two shortest straws will be the bait."

They all drew straws and Buster and Scooby got the two shortest. They looked at each other and gulped knowing what they had to do.

"Well then it's settled." Babs said. "Buster and Scooby will lure the monster in the trap Daphne and Freddy will pull the rope tripping the monster, He will then land on the catapult then Plucky and Shaggy will cut the rope to the Catapult fling the monster into the pool of wet cement. It's full proof. Who's ready?"

"I am." Freddy said.

"I am." Daphne said.

"Oh, no." Buster and Scooby whined not looking forward to being bait.

That night one eyed Jack, Knowing he lost all his victims went out very angry looking for them.

Suddenly he heard music playing in the background he turned around to see Scooby and Buster dancing to MC Hammer's U can't touch this then Scooby broke out singing

Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, U can't touch this. Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, U can't touch this, Bum, Bum, Bum, bum, Bum, bum, bum, Bum, Can't touch this, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum. U can't touch this.

Then Buster started singing

_My-my-my-my music hits me so hard makes me say oh my Lord  
Thank you for blessing me with a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet  
It feels good when you know you're down  
A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat uh u can't touch_

I told you homeboy u can't touch this  
Yeah that's how we're livin' and you know u can't touch this  
Look in my eyes man u can't touch this  
You know let me bust the funky lyrics u can't touch this

Fresh new kicks and pants  
You got it like that now you know you wanna dance  
So move out of your seat

_And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rollin' hold on pump a little bit  
And let me know it's going on like that like that  
Cold on a mission so pull on back  
Let 'em know that you're too much  
And this is a beat uh u can't touch  
Yo I told you u can't touch this  
Why you standing there man u can't touch this  
Yo sound the bells school is in sucker u can't touch this_

Give me a song or rhythm  
Making 'em sweat that's what I'm giving 'em  
Now they know when you talk about the Hammer  
You talk about a show that's hyped and tight  
Singers are sweatin' so pass them a mic  
Or a tape to learn what it's gonna take  
And now he's gonna burn  
The charts legit either work hard  
Or you might as well quit

That's word because you know  
U can't touch this  
Break it down

Then they started Break dancing there on the ground. Then they Stopped and said  
_Stop Hammer time._

But before Buster could get to the next verse The Monster let out a loud roar and Buster and Scooby just screamed and ran.

They Ran to were Babs, Daphne, Velma, and Fred were standing with the rope and when Scooby and Buster ran past they pulled on the Rope right as One Eyed Jack came. He tripped on the Rope and was sent flying onto the catapult. Shaggy and Plucky cut the string on the catapult and sent One Eyed Jack landing into a tub of wet Cement. Were Fifi, Shirley, and Dizzy were holding up score signs for the landing that read, 3.6, 2.6, and 4.5. One Eyed Jack got out but as soon as he got out the Cement dried and he was stuck.

"We did it guys, we got one Eyed Jack" Daphne said.

A few minutes later Bugs and Daffy arrived with the Cops.

"Nice job's kids." Officer Elmer Fudd said. "But who is it?"

"I know exactly who it is?" Velma said as she got a hammer and broke off parts of the cement till she was able to unmasked the monster, she pulled off the mask and it was Elmyra.

"Hello Elmyra." Velma said.

"Heehee, Hiya kiddies." Elmyra said.

"Elmyra!?" Bugs said surprised. "But I don't get it; she was one of the victims?"

"That through us off for a bit too." Velma said but until I realized that we never actually saw the monster take Elmyra We just heard a scream and found her shoes. That's when I realized that she faked it. She placed her own shoes there poured a little bit of fake stage blood on the ground and screamed to make us think that she got caught by the monster.

"But how those words written in blood?" Bugs asked. "That was stage blood." Freddy said. " She rubbed stage blood on her hands before each attack and when she captured her next target she wrote a message in the stage blood to try to scare us away.

"But why?" Daffy asked.

"Simple." Velma said. "She just wanted the animals."

"I can't help it if I am obsessed with cute and cuddly animals." Elmyra said

"Wait a second though." Bugs said. "Furrball disappeared before Elmyra got here. SO how did that happen.

"I can explain that" Babs said. "She lives 10 minuts away from this place she probably just rode her bike over here."

"OHHH!" Bugs said.

"There is still one thing that is still bothering me." Daffy said."How did you know it was Elmyra over Max."

"At first he was our first suspect" Velma said "but we relized after finding all the campers in cages and that Elmyra wasn't there that the monster was targeting animals not people. Elmyra has been obsessed with animals from the moment she got her. So we knew it was her."

"And I would of gotten away with it too if it hadn't been for you medaling kids and that cute dog that I would hug and squeeze if I wasn't trapped in cement."

Scooby just ran and hid behind Shaggy whimpering.

Just then Max showed up. "3 million dollars and that's my final offer."

Both the tiny toons and Mystery gang including Bugs and Daffy just looked at each other with a evil grin they new how to get rid of him.

"Sure Max." Bugs said but before you buy it I want to award you with this fine suit that Buster gave me when a while back. It's really nice." Bugs said handing Max the suit.

"Well I don't know what to say but sure I'll put it on." Max said and he put own the suit then he turned to a mirror and found out it was actually a skunk outfit."

"What the..?"

"Oh Fifi!" Buster shouted.

Fifi turned around and saw Max and her eyes turned to hearts and went "OH La La"

Monty screamed and tried to take off the outfit but noticed it was super glued to his skin. Then he just ran away and screamed "The camp is all yours, the camp is all yours!" The whole gang just laughed as Fifi was chasing Monty all the way out of the camp.

The next day the Camp was having there long delayed eating contest between Shaggy, Scooby and Dizzy. Fifi had since caught Monty and had him tied up and was Hugging him. Plucky was talking to Buster about the tournament.

"I got twenty Bucks on Dizzy devil. No way is anybody going to beat him." Plucky said

"We'll see" Buster said

"On your marks" Bugs said. "Get set, Go!"

And with that the three of them digged into to the food. Pieces of food went flying everywhere as they were trying to eat as much as possible. After a few minutes Shaggy collapsed not able to eat anymore.

"It's now just against Scooby and Dizzy." Bugs said.

"GO DIZZY!" Plucky shouted

"YOU CAN DO IT SCOOB" Daphne said.

After five minutes Dizzy finally fell not able to eat any more.

"NO!" Plucky yelled shocked that his championship glutton failed.

"And the winner is Scooby Doo!" Bugs said. Everybody cheered except for Plucky who was crying

"What's wrong Plucky?" Hampton asked.

"I just lost twenty dollars." Plucky cried as Freddy came over and Plucky handed him twenty bucks.

"Thank you." Freddy said. Plucky just kept on crying.

Daffy had to clean up the mess which he was complaining about. "Ooh I still hate this place!" He griped as he swept up the food that was on the floor.

Shaggy just laughed "That's just goes to show nobody can eat as much as our Scooby, right Pal."

Scooby wasn't paying much attention, he was still eating some pie he just laughed and went "Scooby Dooby Doo!"

**The End**


End file.
